A semiconductor area of a semiconductor body is often contacted by means of a connecting lead that is rectangular in a plan view of the semiconductor body. For this purpose, a rectangular strip conductor made from metal is provided that features direct contact with the semiconductor area through an opening in an insulation layer and therefore establishes an ohmic contact or a Schottky contact with the semiconductor area.
The document by M. Darwish et al., “Scaling Issues in Lateral Power MOSFETs,” Proceedings of 1998 International Symposium on Power Semiconductor Devices and ICs, Kyoto, Japan, pp. 329-332, shows two layouts of field-effect transistors in FIG. 3 in which the source connecting leads and the drain connecting leads have a rectangular construction. In one type, the source connecting lead and the drain connecting lead are contacted on the same side of the transistor. In another type, the source connecting lead and the drain connecting lead are contacted on opposite sides of the transistor.
The document WO 2005/062998 A2 relates to a semiconductor body with a solderable metallization system.